


The Final Battle

by elenathesimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Pogtopia vs. L'manburg battle, Poor Tubbo, Schlatt is a jerk, Threats of torture, also dream's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathesimp/pseuds/elenathesimp
Summary: It is the final battle. The rebels, led by Wilbur and supplied with gear by Technoblade, advance towards L'Manberg. At the top of a tower, Tubbo comes face to face with his former boss.
Kudos: 66





	The Final Battle

Tubbo whooped with glee, sprinting forward right at Tommy’s heels as the rebels charged towards L’Manberg. A tower loomed in the distance, the gleaming purple-black armor of their enemies glinting at the top. Tubbo felt his heart pound, pumping pure adrenaline through his veins. _We’re gonna win._

Techno’s gear and resources would surely win this battle for them. Tubbo was still shaken by the knowledge that Techno had spent so much time gathering the equipment, but he wasn’t complaining.

“For L’Manberg!” he cried excitedly, looking over his shoulder at his netherite-clad comrades. His cry was echoed by the others.

“They’re already firing!” Niki shrieked, but the arrow heading towards her bounced right off her armor. Others weren’t so lucky- Tubbo heard Wilbur let out a grunt of pain and saw his former leader fall. But there was no time to stop. Wilbur pushed himself back up and continued on. They entered the tower, climbing up the ladder to the second floor and making sure to set his spawn there.

Tubbo paused and met Tommy’s eyes. His friend couldn’t be heard over the noise but Tubbo thought he might have said “be safe.” Just like he had before the festival. Tubbo hadn’t been safe then- he had been captured, locked in a box made of the same materials as the faithful walls of L’Manberg- and shot to death. But he felt different now. They were not alone. They were on the right side now, and not the side of a desperate former president. They were united with a group of people desperate to reclaim what they had lost. This was it. Schlatt and Dream were outnumbered, with only a few allies that weren’t nearly as well equipped as the rebels.

This was the end.

They had to win this.

The next few moments were pure chaos as Tubbo leapt into battle, striking at the enemy blindly. A flaming arrow bounced off his armor and he spun in the direction it had come from, slashing at Sapnap with his sword and sending the man stumbling away. Punz struck towards him, the razor-sharp black edge of his axe splitting the air at lightning speed towards Tubbo’s throat. At the last moment, Tubbo lifted his shield, but the force of the blow tossed him backwards. Thankfully Techno leapt between him and Punz, and Tubbo caught his breath.

Climbing to his feet, the teen lifted his sword once more. Someone yelled out a warning and he spun, only barely avoiding being split in two by a netherite axe. _Dream_. Despite Tubbo’s best efforts, the blade of the axe brushed ever-so gently against him, leaving a long, angry red wound down his sword arm. There was no pain yet, but Tubbo felt warm, sticky liquid dripping down his arm. _Damn_. Dream didn’t hesitate, striking again and colliding with Tubbo’s shield. Tubbo felt himself being forced backwards, and the adrenaline began to leave his system, leaving him more exhausted with every blow from the masked man’s axe.

His shield cracked, threatening to break under the pressure. Tubbo tried to attack, but Dream smacked his sword away, knocking it from Tubbo’s hands.

“ _Tommy_!” he screamed, terror welling up in his throat. He didn’t want to die like this.

A bellow of rage sounded and a blonde-headed blur burst into his vision. Tommy was missing his helmet, but it was of no consequence as he beat Dream backwards. Tubbo stared at the scene for a moment, then collapsed.

Dream had forced him to the other side of the walkway, separated from the others by the fourth level of the building. He could hear them still, but from what he could tell all was going well. They were winning.

Tubbo felt his leg throb with pain and looked down in confusion. _Oh_. Blood soaked the leg of his trousers, and he vaguely remembered Dream managing to land a hit. All at once exhaustion and the pain of his wounds hit Tubbo like a slap in the face. He cried out, feeling the muscles in his leg spasm. _God_ , it hurt. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and knowing that no one could see him, he let them fall.

“Pathetic,” came a voice, and Tubbo felt his heart drop into his stomach. Schlatt.

The man’s face came into view above him, sneering. He wore no armor, just the same suit as always. Tubbo lifted his head, glaring at the man and moving to get his feet beneath him. Before he could process what was happening, however, Schlatt’s foot slammed down on his chest and Tubbo hit the ground again.

“Not so fast,” Schlatt chided. “We need to have a conversation.”

Tubbo just scowled angrily at the man, trying to hide his fear to no avail. Schlatt grinned, dropping to one knee to stare into Tubbo’s eyes. “You betrayed me,” he hissed. “After everything I did for you… giving you more power than any other person in Manberg other than myself.”

“L’Manberg,” Tubbo corrected. Schlatt’s eyes darkened and he gripped Tubbo’s shirt, jerking him up so they were nose to nose.

“Shut up,” Schlatt snapped. “You don’t get to speak. I tried giving you that right and you conspired with the enemy.”

“You ruined everything!” Tubbo retorted. “L’Manberg was perfect before you stole the election; Wilbur—”

 _“Shut up!”_ Schlatt’s fist reared back and slammed into Tubbo’s cheek. Tubbo felt tears welling up, and let out a little sob as Schlatt released him. “Let me talk for one damn second.”

Tubbo nodded, too exhausted to fight.

“I’m going to kill you,” Schlatt cooed, holding his netherite sword close to Tubbo’s face. Tubbo hadn’t seen him pull the sword out, but he shied away from the blade as it neared his cheek. Schlatt shifted so that his knee pressed into Tubbo’s chest, and the teen held back a sob.

“I’ll just respawn,” Tubbo croaked. “You won’t achieve anything.” Schlatt grinned. “Well, I’ll just have to make sure I wait beside that bed downstairs, so I don’t miss you. And don’t worry Tubbo. I won’t kill you just yet—that wouldn’t be very much fun, now would it?”

So he intended to resort to torture. Tubbo swallowed, turning to look at the battle, but Schlatt gripped his chin and forced him to meet the man’s eyes. “Now then… time to make sure you never cross me again.”

All at once, adrenaline surged through Tubbo again and he started to fight. “Let me _go_!” he shrieked, lashing out with any limb he could. “Wilbur! _Tommy_!” Schlatt’s lip curled in disgust and he slapped his hand over Tubbo’s mouth.

“You always make things so difficult, Tubbo,” he said with a heavy sigh. “Guess I’ll have to make this quick.” He pulled his sword back—

and then fell forward, eyes glassy and mouth hung ajar. His body thudded heavily to the ground beside Tubbo, an arrow buried in his back. A few seconds passed before Schlatt’s body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Wilbur was there, crossbow gripped tightly in his hands and eyes dark with rage as he stared down at Schlatt’s items scattered across the ground. Then the ex-president seemed to become aware of the situation. Wilbur dropped the crossbow and fell to his knees, gripping Tubbo’s shoulder gently. “You okay?” he asked softly, and Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll live,” he answered, before lowering his head again and letting out a sigh of relief.

\--

Shortly after, when he saw Schlatt’s pathetic state, Tubbo didn’t feel anything resembling triumph. Schlatt was sitting on the floor of the camarvan, an empty bottle gripped tightly in his fist and the smell of alcohol radiating off him. Shattered glass covered the floor, probably from other bottles Schlatt had finished.

Tubbo knelt down a few feet away and studied Schlatt, not sure what he wanted to say.

Schlatt looked dully at him before recognition spread across his face. “Tubbo…” he drawled. “My right-hand man.” Schlatt reached out a hand as if to pat him on the shoulder, and Tubbo jerked away, scowling in disgust at the defeated tyrant.

Schlatt looked hurt, then his eyes went glassy and he slumped forward, dead.

Tubbo stared at him for a moment, shocked. Then he felt Tommy pulling on his arm and he let his friend lead him away. It was over.

_It was over._


End file.
